dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrannosaurus Rex
Tyrannosaurus Rex= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = Free |healtht = Starting: Elder: |healthl = 280 1680 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 45 270 |defense = 5 |oxygen = 10 |desc = The Tyrannosaurus Rex is well-represented of the large theropods. They are known as one of the largest land carnivores of all time. They lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height = 13 FT |length = 39 FT |weight = 13310 LBS |defense = 5 |speedl = 22 14 |speedt = Starting: Adult |growth = 1}} The '''Tyrannosaurus Rex' is a huge terrestrial dinosaur with a dark brown feathery hide on its back and sides, with a rough tan brown skin on the head, legs, and tiny arms. The claws on its feet and arms are a dark gray and small eyes are a Dark Blue color with black pupils.'' Info The Tyrannosaurus Rex or simply Rex is the most popular and well known terrestrial dinosaur of all time. It is often depicted with a huge head and mouth that is used as a carnivorous feature to kill other dinosaurs. It also has a large body that supports small, almost useless arms and large raptor-like legs. It is one of the dinosaurs that beginner players start with. Despite being quite underestimated for being a starter dinosaur, it is incredibly powerful. being able to take on most dinosaurs, being able to kill all the other big theropods except The Albino Terror. Its incoming remake will boost its range and its size. making it even more powerful. Strategy and Gameplay The bulky Tyrannosaurus is an amazing hunter, but it's low defense and slow speed means that it isn't good at wars or fighting in packs. Although it can kill Triceratops, this is not recommended since the Triceratops will usually leave you with only about 100 HP, making you very vulnerable to attacks from other threats. A good way of getting food as a adult rex is scaring other carnivores away from kills, as most hunters won't risk getting in close with your 270 damage. Avoid Terrors at all costs, as they don't fear rexes and are much stronger. The general strategy used by experienced Rex players is ambush and chaos, as this is where the unchallenged bite power and brute force of the creature work best. As so, the easiest way to counter rexes is approaching them for a distance and/or keeping a good eye out from them, as you will be able to outrun them rather easily with most creatures. Juveniles Juvenile and baby rexes are another story. They are way more common, as reaching adulthood with the creature is rather difficult and they are usually played by new players. You obviously don't have to run from them, but don't underestimate them. If caught by a pair of fast juvie rexes even gigas can struggle. Creators Model made by: koekjeszijnlekker Etc made by: Kester14V5 Trivia *Tyrannosaurus, meaning tyrant lizard, from the Ancient Greek tyrannos, tyrant, and sauros, "lizard" is a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur. The species Tyrannosaurus rex, rex meaning "king" in Latin, is one of the most well-represented large theropod dinosaur. *It can Range Regular and Pitch Black Terror,though only if the player is skilled. Roar The Rex roar is a long, very loud growling roar with a wheeze to it. Tab 1 – Tyrannosaurus on Wikipedia |-|TRex Versions= |title=Classic TRex V2 |image=V2 Rex.png |available=Yes |cost=Free |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen=10 |desc=The Tyrannosaurus Rex is well-represented of the large theropods. They are known as one of the largest land carnivores of all time. They lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height=13 FT |length=39 FT |weight=13310 LBS}} The '''T. Rex or Tyrannosaurus Rex is the first carnivore received by the player. It is a stocky, green, lizard-like dinosaur. Creators Model made by: ChickenEngineer Trivia *The second iteration of the Tyrannosaurus. - Classic TRex= |title=Classic TRex |image=TRex.png 262x262px |available=Yes |cost=Free |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen=10 |desc=The Tyrannosaurus Rex is well-represented of the large theropods. They are known as one of the largest land carnivores of all time. They lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height=13 FT |length=39 FT |weight=13310 LBS}} The T. Rex or Tyrannosaurus Rex is the first carnivore received by the player. It is a stocky, green, lizard-like dinosaur. Creators Model made by: ChickenEngineer Trivia *The TRex is the second strongest land theropod besides the Megavore and the Albino Terror. The Tyrannosaurus Rex was one of the first dinosaurs to receive a skin.}} |-|Albino TRex= 262x262px |available=Yes |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=15 Robux |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen=10}} The Albino TRex is a Tyrannosaurus Rex skin that shares the same stocky, lizard-like appearance as its original skin, but is instead White with Red eyes. Creators Model made by: ChickenEngineer Trivia *Despite having red eyes, the Albino Tyrannosaurus Rex's preview picture shows it with black eyes. *First Albino Dinosaur released into the game, followed by the Albino Terror. |-|Scarred TRex= 262x262px |available=Yes |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=25 Robux |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen=10}} The Scarred Tyrannosaurus Rex is a lighter shade of Green than its original counterpart. It is covered in many Pink battle scars. It is slightly larger than the classic TRex. Creators Model made by: ChickenEngineer Trivia *TBA |-|Fossil TRex= 262x262px |available = During Fossil Event |cost = |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen=10}} The Fossil Tyrannosaurus Rex is a fossil skin obtainable during the 2015 and 2016 Halloween event. It can be found in random locations in the map during the Halloween event. Its a skeleton of the Tyrannosaurus Rex and was the second skin to change from the base model, the first being Tyrannosaurus Rex V2. The skin was remade and released for the Black Friday of 2017. Creators Model made by: Mystery_Block Trivia *The Fossil rex remake of black friday 2017 are the bones of the upcoming Rex V4 remake. confirmed by Koek, so that means that Rex v4 will be as big and proportional. |-|Domitor TRex= 262x262px |available=Yes |cost=2,040 DNA |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen=10}} This guy is said to be a conqueror of lives, but he still hasn't conquered bigger arms. For shame, Tyrannosaurus! One of the most popular Tyrannosaurus skins. Able to pick up much bigger creatures. Creators Model made by: servez_2build Trivia *First Tyrannosaurus skin to have a huge difference from the original, Excluding the Isisauriraptor which was on released on October 30, 2015.Tab 6 – Promo codes on Wikia |-|Frosted TRex= 262x262px |available = During Easter event |cost = |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen=10}} Frosted TRex borrows its design idea from the Birthday Baryonyx, with a very appetizing look. Information Can be found anywhere on the map in an egg during the 2017 Easter Event. Once you find an egg you have a random chance of getting any Easter skin from the egg. Design The Frosted Tyrannosaurus Rex has Blue frosting on its back, with Cream cake batter as the base color and style with Multicolored Rainbow sprinkles drizzled on the top. It is all finally topped off with a Red candle hat. References Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Dinosaurs Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins